In a known information processing apparatus in the related art, when various setting items, such as the coordinate system and system variables, are to be set in a control device for a device such as a robot or a machining device, many setting items are hierarchically organized by being grouped into similar item groups, and a selection screen for allowing selection of a setting item for each hierarchical layer is displayed from a shallow hierarchical layer toward a deep hierarchical layer so that setting items are sequentially selected, whereby a target setting item is set (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2015-136762).